


Anything

by kyriebitches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Bottom Dean, M/M, Schmoop, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyriebitches/pseuds/kyriebitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was so scared, Sammy. So scared I’d never see you again, baby." Dean’s eyes glassed over and Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing.</p><p>"I’m sorry it wasn’t me, Dean. I am so, so sorry I couldn’t save you. I did everything, tried every—"</p><p>Dean stopped him with a kiss. A tender brush of lips and a warmth Sam thought he lost forever. Dean leaned into Sam with his whole body, touching him everywhere, and Sam noticed he was hard.</p><p>"Sammy, I thought I’d never touch you again. Every day—every single fucking day all I thought of was you. Just hearing your voice— god, Sam. I thought I’d forget what your voice sounded like," and Dean broke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Dean's just gotten back from Hell. He's a little broken, a little needy. But all he really needs is Sam. And Sam will always give him anything.  
> Written with "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele, so listen while you read if you like! Also, this is my second porn. Written very quickly.
> 
> This is gonna be pretty schmoopy, so I’m apologizing in advance….

Sam stayed by Dean’s bed all night. It was only hours since he’d seen him first. Whole, and beautiful, and alive. All in one piece, thank god. Gorgeous and his.

A quick and violent conversation, a few beers, and a goodbye to Bobby. That was all it took before Dean eyed the bed and collapsed. Sam didn’t want to sleep. Couldn’t. His eyes didn’t even feel heavy. All Sam wanted to do was look at him.

As soon as Sam crawled in beside him, Dean facing away, he spooned up next to him and felt Dean inch his way closer, like he was trying to make them one body. Sam couldn’t stop his body from shivering. Couldn’t stop the tears from glossing his eyes as he held his Dean.

"What’s’a matter, Sammy? You okay?" huffed a sleepy Dean.

Damn, he felt him shake.

"Yeah, Dean. I’m fine. Go back to sleep," said Sam.

Dean turned in Sam’s arms and stared. Could’ve been a minute, could have been an hour, Sam didn’t care. He looked into Dean’s eyes and felt more grateful than he had in all his life.

"I was so scared, Sammy. So scared I’d never see you again, baby." Dean’s eyes glassed over and Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

"I’m sorry it wasn’t me, Dean. I am so, so sorry I couldn’t save you. I did everything, tried every—"

Dean stopped him with a kiss. A tender brush of lips and a warmth Sam thought he lost forever. Dean leaned into Sam with his whole body, touching him everywhere, and Sam noticed he was hard.

"Sammy, I thought I’d never touch you again. Every day—every single fucking day all I thought of was you. Just hearing your voice— god, Sam. I thought I’d forget what your voice sounded like," and Dean broke.

Sam sat up and took Dean in his arms, had him straddle his legs so he could really hold him. Let him cry.

"I’m here, Dean. It’s me. It’s really me. And whatever happened to you down there, it’s over. I’m never going to let you go again, do you hear me?" Sam said, giving Dean’s body a little shake.

Dean moved away from his spot in Sam’s neck and looked him in the eye. Vulnerable and broken completely open.

"Do you promise?"

Sam couldn’t take this anymore. He kissed his brother like he hadn’t seen him in years. And for Dean, he hadn’t.

"I swear," said Sam, short of breath and wanting.

"Sammy, you gotta touch me, please. Please. It’s been so long. I need to remember. Make me remember, Sammy."

And Sam stopped. Dead in his tracks.

His brother had just stepped out of Hell. God only knows what they did to him there for four months. _Jesus_ , Sam thought, _they can get creative in four months._

Sam was bolted from his thoughts by his brother, hard and ready and grinding on Sam.

"I know what you’re thinking, but I’m okay. I’m okay. I just need you right now. Please. No one down there touched me like this, Sammy, I swear. It’s just been pain and—god, it all fucking hurt so bad and I just need this."

Dean begged. He absolutely begged. And when could Sam refuse his brother anything he needed so desperately.

"Anything, Dean, I’ll give you whatever you want, just tell me." he cupped his brother’s jaw.

"Please, fuck me. Please. I need to feel you, Sam."

Sam kissed Dean like he’d never kissed him before. Had his hands on Dean’s hips in a second, guiding him up and down on his clothed cock, filling quickly, making his whole body tingle.

"Take my clothes off, Sammy, please."

Sam rolled them so he was on top, and started to take of Dean’s shit, and he shivered. Sam couldn’t wait so he lunged at Dean’s naked chest with hands and mouth, hungry for a taste he’d missed.

"God! Sammy!" Dean cried, as Sam latched onto a nipple and sucked, hard. Remembering all of Dean’s spots to make him scream. He tongued the hard nub he’d made and chased Dean’s mouth, swallowing his cries.

_“_ That feel good, Dean?” Sam sucked on his lower lip and all Dean could do was nod.

Sam found the waist band of Dean’s sweat pants and stopped himself. Slowed himself. Knew this meant something. He looked into Dean’s eyes and wanted to cry. Saw the love he lost, shining right back at him, just keeping tears from spilling. So close.

He got up, on his knees, kneeling between Dean’s legs and slowly took his pants off. His hands slowly moved up and down Dean’s naked thighs and his breathing came out in pained little huffs. Sam’s mouth came down on the space between his leg and groin, and he licked and sucked, bit and kissed Dean until his muscles shook.

"Baby, please, please, Sam," and Dean took his hands to Sam’s head, pulling him up, kissing him. His hips bucked up into Sam’s, needy and desperate.

"Tell me what you need," said Sam

"I need you inside me, Sammy, please. Missed you so much. I almost forgot—almost forgot you." and Dean was sobbing.

Sam wrapped him up like he had before and knew the only way to stop him from crying himself into a panic was with his mouth. Sam mouthed at the spot behind Dean’s ear, hands possessively wrapped all the way around his back, and Dean’s crying turned into breathy moans, his head thrown back, giving Sam room to work.

"More, Sam, please," and Sam was more than happy to oblige.

Sam reached subtly over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube they’d had since Dean left, and coated his fingers. Moving his hand down his back, Sam found Dean’s hole, teasing it gently with a brush of fingers, getting it nice and wet, and Dean yelled.

"Yes, oh god, Sammy, yeah, touch me there, right there,"

And finally, Sam slipped a finger in, his other hand sliding to Dean’s hip, guiding him up and down, getting him ready. Dean was a babbiling mess on top of him, tears all gone, just the sobs remained, and they were all from pleasure. He could feel it. Sam hadn’t put a hand on his cock, but he didn’t need too. He felt the heat begin to coil in his belly.

"Sam, stop. You gotta fuck me now, I’m gonna come. Don’t wanna come unless you’re in me, please," whispered Dean.

"Two more fingers, Dean. I can’t hurt you." and Dean stopped grinding on his one finger inside him, and took a deep breath, calming himself, hiding his face in the crook of Sam’s neck.

"Okay, Sammy. Okay," and Sam put another well lubed finger inside him, started guiding his hips up and down again, feeling Dean’s shuddering breath on his neck with every thrust.

"Doing so good for me, Dean. I promise, just one more, okay? So good, baby," and after a few more minutes, Sam had all three of his fingers in Dean, who was sobbing wordlessly into his neck. Sam quickly lubed up his cock and kissed Dean’s neck, wordlessly asking to see his face.

"How do you want it? Anything," said Sam.

"Put me on my back. Want to feel you on top of me, inside me. Just- god, Sammy. I want to be yours again. Just let me belong to you again, that’s all I want," and then Sam had to stop himself from crying.

He turned them gently. So gently. Dean was on his back, legs spread like an invitation and Sam settled between them, kissing every part of him within reach. When he finally planted a kiss on his open mouth, he looked right into Dean’s watery eyes and pushed inside him.

"Yes, Sammy. God, make love to me; need you so badly,"

Sam pulled out slowly, so Dean could feel every inch of him leaving his body, and thrust in hard, making the headboard inch closer to the wall. And again, and again until Dean arched up into him and begged,

"Please, god, please come in me Sam, come inside me, mark me up, wanna feel it dripping out of me—make me yours again, come on,"

And again, when could he refuse?

Sam came like he was on fire, hollering inside Dean’s mouth, his arms shaking with the weight of holding himself off Dean, and as he finally calmed, he collapsed on  top of him.

"Thank you, Sammy. Thank you so much, baby boy." and he kissed the side of his head, drenched in sweat, having come with Sam in him, just like he wanted, and turned them over on their sides, Sam still inside him.

"Thank you— thank you— love you so much," he said in between kissing Sam. He made to pull out and Dean’s hand quickly found the small of his back.

"Stay. Stay just until we wake up. Please."

"Anything," and Sam meant it.


End file.
